Talk:1912/@comment-5014819-20120118223333
Here is a fanmade character creation who could be in that 4th coffin and appear in this episode. My character Tommy the hunter, it would set up as in 1911, as some bar, or dance hall, stefan, damon, katherine, klaus, rebekah, elijah, finn, kol, mikael, sage, and samantha gilbert are there but only sage and samantha interact with the other characters except when mikael sees klaus, but klaus doesnt see him, a rumble appears and tommy, who is seen with a black hat on along with criminals and convicts come walking in and fire at everyone. Then a vampire who was working for Tommy in the chaos stabs Finn and Kol proving a vampire does die when stabbing another original. Elijah sees Klaus by his brothers, thinking he did it, starting his journey of revenge, Mikael goes to stake klaus in the chaos but he along with the originals, and other vampires realize its tommy, since he hunts all supernaturals and worse, feeds on them, so they all run out, and in the chaos, stefan sees damon, katherine sees stefan, klaus sees katherine, mikael sees klaus and tommy sees all of them, he goes to kill all of them, but klaus being one step ahead knows of his prescence as many witches appear, including gloria who suck out his soul and bind him in a coffin whom only klaus, rebekah and the originals know of, then the witches magically bind him in the coffin, klaus decides to keep track of it by carrying it with him so he can awaken him one day due to him and tommy in reality being klaus dad(it turns out a 1000 years ago, tommy gave false info to mikael and had him kill another werewolf instead, and tommy was actually the werewolf father having the powers of a werewolf the time he impregnated esther with klaus. And rewinding the scenario a few episodes back, to the ties that bind, abby and bonnie call upon the spirits of the witches in the witch house to open the coffin which inadveratnly also gives his soul back, his is so fast though, by the time they look inside, its empty, but damon and stefan chase him outside only for him to tamper with their rings and cause them to burn. He dissapears, and we only see him from the back. Then in bringing out the dead, he is the unexpected guest as Klaus party and ruins it, but only Klaus sees his face in shock and horror, Tommy dissapears again and we still dont see him. We see the back of him of his head and his body and face in complete darkness in dangerous liasons as he tries to destroy everyone inside at wherever they are dancing, klaus again sees tommy along with finn and kol and all three are afraid of his prescence. Then in all my children, he once again is shown in the shadows. Finally at the end of this episode, we only see him the flashbacks I explained above, and not much is known about him, we havent even heard him speak, but he seems to know of stefan, damon, klaus, the originals, katherine, the witches, and the salvatores doorbell ring, and find three huge wrapped presents, but a tag in the middle says open it last, damon opens the coffin on the left, revealing to be kol with a dagger, stefan unwraps and looks at the right, revealing to be finn with the dagger, and elena opens the coffin in the middle and in shock sees klaus still body with no heartbeat, indicating he is dead, as all three look in shock, tommys eyes are seen in a bushel by the salvatores house eerily starting at them with the mid season cliffhanger. And as said before, this is only a fan theory using a fan character, but it would be awesome if this was in fact the case